


Patience is a Virtue...? Darcy doesn't think so.

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, Daddy Kink, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Basically porn with a minor plot. Oh and Darcy is awesome.





	Patience is a Virtue...? Darcy doesn't think so.

 

Darcy peers around the doorway scowling as she sees Steve still working on the computer. “DADDY! You said you would come play!”

 

Steve looks over at Darcy with a sigh as she bounds into his office, she see the dark circles under his eyes and the frown lines more pronounced than usual. “Yes baby I will, I just have to do a bit more work and it’s taking longer than I thought.” He wraps his arm around her and kisses her on the forehead, “I promise I will soon I just have to finish this last email.” Darcy pouts prettily as he turns her around and gently pushes her to the door with a tap on her butt.

 

“Fineeeeee.” Darcy huffs as she almost, but not quite, stomps out the door and goes to try and distract herself. Twenty minutes later she’s lying upside down off the back of the couch watching the door to his office and Steve still hasn’t appeared. “Time to take things into my own hands Mister Nibbles. Daddy needs some de-stressing” She says to her stuffie propped up in the corner of the couch watching the goings-on with curiosity. She rolls onto the floor and starts to army crawl towards the door.

 

Besides the fact that she tips a side table over, Darcy is in super stealth mode and extremely impressed with herself… Until she reaches the office door, peeks around and Steve’s looking at her with his arms crossed and an extremely annoyed look on his face. “It was Mister Nibbles’ fault!” Darcy cries out as she quickly backs up and then high speed crawls away from the door to hide under the bed. But Steve doesn’t follow Darcy, she’s getting frustrated now. “Argh!”

 

Darcy tiptoes back out and quickly tidies up the side table before heading back into the bedroom, she can still hear Steve typing. It’s time to bring out the big guns. The next time she appears at the office door she’s leaning seductively against the doorframe (tots like Jessica Rabbit), dressed only in the little sheer black negligee Steve loves. She doesn’t say a word but just waits for him to see her. It doesn’t take long and Darcy smirks as Steve's fingers falter on the keys and she sees his cock press against his pants.

 

“Come here.” Steve quietly orders and Darcy giggles a little at her win and hurries over to climb into his lap facing him, but Steve quickly twists her on the spot, she hears his zipper and then she’s suddenly pulled backwards into his lap.

 

Darcy gasps as Steve slams hard inside her with no preparation, luckily she’s already wet from wanting him. She moans and closes her eyes as she begins to move, but Steve grabs her hips hard, “No baby. Daddy needs to finish his email and you need to learn patience.”

 

Steve turns back to the laptop and continue to type with Darcy impaled on his lap. After a few moments she  gives in to the need to grind again but her eyes fly open with a squeal when * **SLAP!** * Steve’s hand makes contact with her thigh. “Daddy said no.” He states simply as he continues typing.

 

Darcy then moves her hand slowly between her legs and begins to gently rub her clit, hoping that Steve doesn’t realise. Swallowing her moans as she  tries desperately to be still and silent. * **SLAP!** * His hand lands firm on Darcy’s thigh in the same place, making her jerk her hand away in surprise. “No moving means no moving.” Steve’s quiet and controlled order makes her gulp.

 

Darcy stifles a whimper as she fights and fights the urge to move. Everytime she loses the fight she gets a resounding * **SLAP!** * in the exact same spot. Steve doesn’t say another word, only stopping his typing to smack her thigh when she moves, other than that he seems like he is paying no attention to her.

 

Darcy is almost crying from the self control it’s taking not to move right now, feeling Steve inside her is messing with her mind. Her pride is fighting with her desperate need for him. Darcy bites her lip to try and stop him from hearing her whimpers but it doesn’t help. “PLEASE DADDY PLEASE!”Darcy can’t stop from begging as she reaches her peak of control. “I need you please!” She cries out as Steve clicks send on his email.

 

All of sudden the laptop, documents and pens are on the floor as Steve shoves them to the side and pushes Darcy up and over the desk. Holding her by the hair and neck he starts to thrust hard and fast and rough. Darcy weeps and wails as he takes her, claims her, owns her. This isn’t for Darcy, this is all for Steve. She feels as though she’s about to break, as Steve pushes her to the edge and make her take more than ever before. Darcy feels as though she’s going to pass out as she climaxes just as Steve comes hard inside her.

 

They collapse and Steve pulls Darcy back so she’s resting against his chest as he kisses her shoulder, her neck, up to her lips. “Thank you baby.” He whispers against her mouth as his hands begin to wander around her body, taking the leisurely stroll they hadn’t before, his cock still hard inside her. “You knew what Daddy needed didn’t you?” Steve says to Darcy as she nods, unable to speak at the moment, tears still in her eyes. “Well I think you might need a bubble bath with Daddy right now don’t you?” Darcy smiles a little and nods again. Steve picks her up in his arms stripping her negligee and his clothes as they walk to the bathroom. “I love you baby.” Steve says as he pauses to kiss Darcy deeply.

 

“I love you too Daddy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
